Finally Ever After
by KatharosHecate
Summary: The war is finally over and while the world looks slightly different, there's hope for the future. (DH) HPGW Fifth in a series of HG one-shots.


Harry wearily looked around at the chaos and destruction that lay before him. All across the Grand Hall people were weeping, crying over lost ones or in relief of the war finally ending. Harry felt overwhelmed by the emotions running so raw in the room. He felt choked a little and he was slightly relieved that the importance of the wounded was taking precedence over talking to the "Chosen One." He felt ashamed that he wasn't the charming, brave hero they all wanted. He just felt…tired. He felt tired. And looking around a room filled with devastation did not to relieve that. Each body laid out felt like a stab to his heart. He almost visible winced at each one. His eyes quickly skated over the group of red heads-punctuated with a blonde and a brunette-that he couldn't bare to look at quite yet.

"Harry." A deep baritone sounded behind Harry. He turned and looked into the bottomless eyes of Kingsley Shacklebolt, that is, Minister Shacklebolt. Harry was surprised to find that he could actually meet Shacklebolt's eyes. He must have gained a few inches over the past nine months.

"Kingsley." Harry breathed out, throwing his arms around the big man. He realized it was probably inappropriate to hug the acting Minister, but he didn't care.

"So proud, Harry. And Albus would be too." Kingsley said, slapping Harry's back, his eyes suspiciously bright, "But we need to get you away from here, Harry. It's too dangerous; there could yet be Death Eaters."

Harry glanced over his shoulder, allowing his eyes to land on the farthest table.

Hermione had her arm wrapped around Ron who was staring blankly at the table in front of him. Further down the table, Mrs. Weasley was sobbing into her kerchief, while Mr. Weasley stood behind her with tears silently streaming down his face.

"I…I'm not leaving, Kinglsey."

"That's…" His eyes followed Harry's, "…unwise. I would caution you to reconsider." Shacklebolt insisted.

"I can't…I can't leave all these people." Harry felt tired again.

Kingsley sighed, "I had expected so. We're bringing in a team of aurors to guard you and the Weasleys. Tonight you'll all be removed to Grimmauld Place."

Harry felt sick at the prospect of the dark, grim, house. "Can't we go to the Burrow?"

"It's not safe, Harry. At least not for now. You and Hermione will join the Weasleys at Grimmauld Place for the time being. Bill, Fleur, Andromeda Tonks and the baby will go to the Shell Cottage. Being your godson and the child of two war heroes, his safety is of the upmost importance."

Harry nodded tightly. He was already dreading Bill and Fleur's separation, anticipating that Mrs. Weasley would not be ready to part with any of her children. His eyes were drawn back to their table again.

"They've been asking for you, Harry." Kingsley said softly, looking intentionally into Harry's eyes and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can barely look at them." He whispered, feeling choked by his guilt.

"They love you, Harry; they're your family. Go. Grieve. You can let go now, son."

Harry looked over his shoulder once more at the family who was waiting on him. With watery eyes, he turned, walking determinedly to them.

* * *

><p>Harry felt like he'd been staring at the same spot on the wall for hours. Ron had fallen asleep on Hermione's lap. Bill and Fleur had left-with many tears from Molly-to await Andromeda and Teddy at the Shell Cottage. George was sitting beside Percy, who had an arm slung around his shoulder. Ginny had left with promises for her mother's sanity-and Harry's, though he didn't admit it- to return shortly.<p>

He started with a jolt.

Ginny.

He glanced at his watch. Surely it had been an hour since Ginny had left.

He looked around frantically. She hadn't returned.

"Hermione!" he hissed.

Apparently she too had fallen asleep; her body slumped over Ron's.

Panic was rising in him and he stood quickly. He left the hall, his stomach cramping. Months of worry, of dread, of fear came flooding back to him. He felt the same helplessness he had felt watching her small dot on the Marauder's Map: him halfway across the world and her, wandering about Hogwarts unprotected, her life in constant threat because of him. Kinglsey's warnings about lingering Death Eaters popped into his head and he started walking faster. Harry turned a corner quickly, but stopped suddenly, pulling himself back around and peeking over the edge.

Seated on the lowest step of the great stairs was Ginny and Dean. Dean was whispering to her and she was frowning, occasionally shaking her head. His arm was slung casually over her shoulders in a way that made Harry feel sick.

The beast in Harry's chest was torn and he found himself walking towards the couple. Part of him was filled to the brim with joy at seeing Ginny again: Voldemort was finally gone and now there was nothing to stop him from living his life with her.

Nothing except Dean, apparently.

The other part of him felt like throwing Dean into the Black Lake. He decided to let that portion win out, too tired to fight it and too emotional to care.

He started toward them again. Ginny looked up at the sound of his steps, her eyes growing wide. She stood when she saw the stormy expression on his face.

"Harry!" She cried, "What's wrong?"

Dean stood too. "Harry! It's so good to see you." He said happily.

"Dean." Harry barely ground out in greeting, "Ginny needs to be with her family right now."

He hooked an arm under Ginny's elbow, steering her away from Dean.

Harry could practically fell her seething beside him, but he continued to pull her with him. Her legs, significantly shorter than Harry's, struggled to keep up.

She waited until the turned to corner to berate him,

"Harry James Potter!" She jerked her arm from his grasp, "How dare you!" She poked him hard in the chest exactly where the curse had struck him and he winced.

"Dean is my friend! And yours! He doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

"You need to be with your family right now. Not talking to…people." He ground out the last word, incapable of saying "boyfriend."

"No! You don't get to leave me for nine months, doing God knows what, FAKE YOUR OWN DEATH, and then presume to tell me how to handle my grief."

Harry felt a little stunned. The grief the Weasleys were experiencing was like a great chasm that Harry feared he could fall into and never escape. When it came to Ginny's grief…Harry had no words.

"Ginny…I'm sorry. 'Bout Fred…."

Ginny's jaw set. She looked away.

"Thank you, Harry." Her voice was terse and it broke his heart.

"But I'm not sorry about Dean. He's a prat and you can do much better."

A small smile formed on Ginny's lips.

"Oh can I?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Oh yes." Harry responded, his heart lifting at the change in her expression.

"I've always thought Seamus was handsome, in a charred sort of way…"

She flicked her eyes up at him mischeviously. The blaze in her eyes caused something to warm and drop in his stomach, crawling down him sensuously.

He didn't respond, but rather put his hand to her cheek, dragging it into her beautiful hair and tilted her face to him. He put an arm around her small waist, lifting her up and holding her to him.

And he kissed her.

He kissed her for every moment of those nine months that he had missed her. He kissed her because Fred had died. He kissed her because he was alive, because she was alive. He kissed her because the world as they knew was turned upside down. He kissed her because it was finally all over. He kissed her because he finally could.

And he was lost. So lost in everything that is Ginny Weasley. He felt like he was breathing again.

"Ahem." Came a voice behind them.

Ginny abruptly slid out of Harry's arms, breaking their moment. Instinctively, Harry placed himself in front of her.

Percy was awkwardly looking at anything besides Harry and Ginny. Harry felt his face grow hot.

"Mother is beginning to worry…" he trailed off. There was a beat of silence. Percy straightened, pointedly looking over his horn-rimmed glasses at the couple, "I'll tell her you're in the lavatory, yes?"

Ginny blinked in surprise and Harry felt himself gape.

"Uh…Yeah, Perce. Thanks." Ginny stumblingly replied.

Percy nodded brusquely, looking directly at Harry, "Be along quickly, Ginevra." Then he turned and left.

Beside him, Ginny dissolved into gales of laughter. Harry felt something rising in his chest. Something that felt like hope.


End file.
